goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Pop duo for a day at the festival
Pop duo for a day at the festival Transcript Henry: Hey June. since we are at the festival that means we can enjoy the best place that we ever had in here. June: that's right, there's food stands, drink stalls and fair games, and live preformances from us Henry: and this means, the announcer will present the pop duo, who's it gonna be? June: well, let's ask our thousand of us in the best duo of the year awards! Henry: Hey all of our clones! listen up! today we are going to show you how to be safe. June: Yeah! and you gotta make sure you are all on task. And it's... 1000 H and J B.D.O.T.Ys: Henry and June! Henry: you all guessed it! June: and later on, we'll transform ourselves into lead vocalers. Henry: that's right. I hope everyone's gonna make some noise for us. June: this will be fantastic! Look at those teenagers from college. Let's get changed into lead vocalers, not transform. Got it? Henry: got it! (At 6PM) Alan: hi L. You want some fresh water Linda: love that! (Then she drinks it) Linda: ah yes. Thanks. Hi Bro. Those cookies look good Dawn: thanks, try one, i hope H and J will sing a song by Cheryl Cole Erin: nice. Hector: that's not all, girl Linda: those look good. Hector: try one and you will... Betty anne: (offscreen) You are all going to love Henry and June. They will be preforming live at 8PM in one minute. (Back at outdoor dressing room) June: so, here is the now 74 CD? What song shall we choose? Henry: Fight for this love by cheryl cole June: fantastic. (8PM) Betty anne: Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a big welcome, to Henry and June! (Audience cheers) Linda: Go H and J! Henry and June: THANKS! FIGHT FOR THIS LOVE! Henry: Too much of anything can make you sick Even the good can be a curse Makes it hard to know which road to go down Knowing too much can get you hurt Is it better? Is it worse? Are we sitting in reverse? It's just like we're going backwards I know where I want this to go Driving fast but let's go slow What I don't wanna do is crash, no Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apart Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start Anything that's worth having Is sure enough worth fighting for Quitting's out of the question When it gets tough gotta fight some more We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love June: If it's worth having it's worth fighting for Now every day ain't gon' be no picnic Love ain't a walk in the park All you can do is make the best of it now Can't be afraid of the dark Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apart Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start Anything that's worth having Is sure enough worth fighting for Quitting's out of the question When it gets tough gotta fight some more We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love Henry and June: If it's worth having it's worth fighting for I don't know where we're heading I'm willing and ready to go We've been driving so fast we just need to slow down and just roll Anything that's worth having Is sure enough worth fighting for Quitting's out of the question When it gets tough gotta fight some more We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love If it's worth having it's worth fighting for We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love If it's worth having it's worth fighting for Category:Henry and June in action episodes Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Series 8 Category:Episodes of henry and june in action